Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here"
' |name = |next =Episode 2: "Video Games" |nextname =' ' }} Episode 1: "Insert Clever Title Here" is the first official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the second episode of that series. This episode kicks off the story of Godzilla and his friends and shows the monsters idolizing over a Pawn Stars ripoff. The episode was filmed in August 2012 and was posted on September 1st, 2012. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on September 1st, 2012; however, it was blocked on YouTube due to copyrighted music. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 5th, 2019. Plot Summary Godzilla, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla, and Anguirus are fighting a giant Yoda plush with Anguirus seemingly defeated while trying to hump it. After a while, Kiryu arrives and kills the giant plush with a laser. Godzilla praises their savior, but the cyborg quickly turns on the gang before getting shut off by the slime of "a conveniently placed octopus". Anguirus, who survived the Yoda attack, immediately starts humping the octopus to no end, seemingly to death before humping SpaceGodzilla and Gigan, while Godzilla looks on, complaining about how very little screen-time he's barely getting. After the incident, Godzilla retrieves the now dormant cyborg to reprogram him, while Anguirus resumes humping the octopus in the background. Godzilla then introduces his friends to his grandfather, seemingly confused after being revived. Anguirus barks, wanting to hump the cyborg, but Godzilla warns her that Grandpa Gojira would likely kill her. SpaceGodzilla announces that his favorite show, which is "another pawn stars ripoff", is on, and Godzilla and his friends decide to go watch it. On the TV show, Moe The Pawn Broker, who is the manager of Knockoff Pawn Stars, is first seen trying to make a deal with Lord Zedd over a PlayStation 2. The latter wants $50-$100 for it, but Moe would rather buy it for a mere $5, due to the fact that it is an outdated gaming console. Lord Zedd, angered by the pawn broker, leaves with his PS2. Later, a plush Astro Boy walks in with the corpse of General Grievous, supposedly given to him by Bender, and wants $5 for it. Moe, instead, gives him a plastic jar of peanuts, thus ripping off Astro Boy. Moe later has a conversation with Robotnik, his employee, in regards to Grievous's corpse, believing that he can sell it for about $20. Robotnik's only response is "PINGAS!" While watching it, Godzilla decides to DVR the show (with the help of the hand), while Grandpa Gojira remarks that "pawn shop show are popular with the youngins". Gigan and Mechagodzilla don't like the show, believing it to be "stupid". SpaceGodzilla calls for the help of the hands and they throw Gigan and Mechagodzilla off of the couch. Joe later joins the gang, and we find out that Moe is Joe's cousin. A hamster and his girlfriend are looking at a toaster they are interested in, and Moe decides to sell it to them "for the astronomical price of $54." The rodent decides to charge it on his credit card. Godzilla introduces Joe to Burning Godzilla, and Joe becomes confused as to why he is British. George then comments on the show being awesome. Predator walks in, and buys Grievous's corpse for $100 in loose change. After a bit of science, Predator revives Grievous, who has "been reborn". He then forms the Evil Gang of Evil and decides to blow up the pawn shop he was sold to. After a while, Lord Zedd returns with an Amazon Kindle that was flat-out given to him. When a peculiar alarm sound, Lord Zedd instantly runs out before the pawn shop blows up, on the TV, the SMPTE color bars are pulled up, with announcer regretting to inform everyone of the cancellation of Asshole Pawn Brokers. Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla yell in distress due to this and explode into uncontrollable spasms as the episode ends. Trivia *This is the first official episode of the original series. *The TV show Asshole Pawn Brokers parodies the TV show Pawn Stars and its unrelated spinoff Cajun Pawn Stars. *The introduction to Asshole Pawn Brokers features the Legendary Pokémon Battle music from Pokémon Diamond, Pokémon Pearl, and Pokémon Platinum. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes